


Not Sure Yet

by Lightbulbjokes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Clyde is/was Ben|Kylo, Compliant with Logan Lucky, Does it count as dating the same person if they where pretending to be a different person?, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, Hux and Kylo were grifters, IDK it's complicated, M/M, One Shot, ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightbulbjokes/pseuds/Lightbulbjokes
Summary: Clyde Logan is just doing his own thing working at the Bar when a familiar ginger from his past shows up.Will Clyde be able to explain himself to his old Boyfirend? Will Hux be able to reconcile Clyde with the Kylo he knew? Will they get back together?(how good did the author get at having characters not call each other by their names?)





	Not Sure Yet

**Author's Note:**

> So I got really stoned last night and watched Logan Lucky instead of doing anything important. While high i proceed to mess around with an old Kylux Grifter head cannon and make it a verse based around Logan Lucky. Important things to know for this AU:  
> 1\. Clyde Logan actually went to New York and became a Con Man instead of going into the military  
> 2\. He took on the name Kylo Ren and also Ben Solo? it made sense at the time how that worked but both names are fake  
> 3\. He meets Hux, they fall in love, it's classic Kylux shit  
> 4\. A Con Goes bad Clyde loses an arm. Hux find out the truth, Clyde runs away/ leaves  
> then the movie Logan Lucky happens and as we all know the Logans are not as stupid as they seem. This fic takes place AMOUNT OF TIME after the movie. 
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this. I'm sorry if Characters may be a bit OOC because I've only seen TFA once and TLJ none also because this is a weird AU and Hux is just plain hard to write. Also, I tired to proof read but I don't have a beta and I'm impatient and wrote this in 3 hours and wanted validation as soon as possible.
> 
> Last thing, title is from "Not Sure Yet" by Andrew Lange. I first heard the song on the TV show Leverage which got me into Grifter stories and crime shows so it felt fitting.

It’s Half past Ten and the bar doesn’t close till midnight, but Clyde is half past dead on his feet. For the most part the place is empty in that small-town sort of way. The one where there are regulars at regular seats drinking regular drinks. But they’ve been there for so long they’re more like furnishings than patrons. It’s mostly empty but there’s this one guy that keeps distracting Clyde. See, there’s this redhead sitting in the back room of the bar. He’s familiar in a lot of ways but in the opposite way as his regulars. He’s like something out of a different story rather than set dressing for this one.This familiar guy, well for one he doesn’t move how Clyde remembered his redhead moving. Because this red head moves like he should be a local. Not that this guy has moved since he ordered a brandy around 9 then eased himself into the corner booth he’s lounging in now. Clyde keeps trying to ignore him but he’s far to interesting compared to the West Virginia natives who won’t be impressed by his one-handed drink mixing no matter how smooth he makes it look. Clyde starts thinking about how much this guy looks like a fire.

It’s 10:35 when the guy gets up. He saunters over to the bar and he looks up at Clyde. Some mysterious and un-readable expression is painted onto his handsome features.

“Clyde, long time no see.” His West-Virginia drawl sounds disingenuous. “I know you’re still working but would ya’ mind speaking to me in private for bit?”

Clyde nods a few times. It’s not a conversation he’s particularly looking forward to having but he figures he’ll feel better about things afterwards. And besides, now that Mille is old enough she’s started working around the place with him. He calls for her and she comes over. A movement of the head and a grunt is all she needs to get the jist of his request. Clyde wipes his hand off on a towel.

“Alright. Lead the way.” Clyde is a man of very few words.

As soon as they get out behind the building the man’s casual posture congeals into something almost military. Clyde relaxes. Somehow the hardness of the other man’s demeanor is like the answer to Clyde’s unspoken doubt that this is the red head he knows. A redhead who’s not saying anything. Clyde’s almost surprised. But then again what do you say to someone in this situation anyways. Probably just state the obvious. Clyde does just that.

“So… you found me.”

“Yes. You weren’t actually that hard to track what with the job you pulled at that race track and all. I might not know you anymore, but I still know people.” Any trace of West Virginia is gone from his voice. None of those long vowels left, only the harsh consonants of an Irish brogue.

“Wasn’t trying to hide. You know that. Just going home… And a bit of getting away.” Clyde feels weird talking to his companion like this. Like Clyde. It doesn’t feel right. But after being himself for so long he’s not quite sure if he remembers how to (or even wants to try to) be the guy the other man is really looking for.

“No of course not. We both needed space after that job.” He looks pointedly at Clyde’s prosthetic arm. “And I guess you had family to deal with, which I understand. However, you missed the meeting and I was worried” He’s clearly trying to sound like the worried part was a lie but manages to fail spectacularly.

“Yah. I’m sorry Hux.” Clyde really is sorry. He wants to show Hux that but as soon as the name passes his lips the only thing he can thing about is how wrong it felt to say like that. To say like Clyde.

“Right, no. I deserve that. But honestly K..Clyde you should have told me. Or at least done a better job running away so we never would have had to have this conversation.”

“You didn’t need to find me.” Clyde isn’t sure what to say anymore. He wants to say he’s glad Hux did but he’s not sure why Hux is even there or if he could say the words and not second guess every syllable.

“Well I did.” Hux says it with the finality of someone ordering dinner at a fancy restaurant. He also says it staring directly into Clyde’s eyes. “So, now that I have I’d like to know where we stand.” Hux isn’t looking at Clyde this time. He’s looking somewhere between his own shoes and Clyde’s lack of a hand.

If Clyde wasn’t Clyde, he would make a witty comment about how close they are standing to each other. (See, he does remember how to be not Clyde he just wants to believe he’s forgotten) So instead he reaches forward to gently tip Hux’s head up so the other man is looking into his eyes again. It’s a very un-Clyde like gesture. “Well I still care about ya”

“And I care about you as well” Hux voice almost cracks but he manages to keep it even.

“No you don’t. You never cared about me Hux. You cared about Him. I’m not that person anymore.” See, he does remember how to be not Clyde and right now that’s who he needs to be (even if he doesn’t quite mean what he says).

“And who’s fault is that?” Hux finally looks at ease with his place in the conversation. He also looks like he’s bordering on angry.

Here’s the thing, this is what’s familiar to them. This is what feels right. None of that lovey shit. No, they need to tear each other’s throats and lie about their feelings as hard as they can, or it won’t feel right.

“Oh, don’t you dare play innocent. It’s not like you never told me any lies.” Clyde’s not sure who he is anymore. He’s angry and he regrets the words as soon as they’re out of his mouth. But he and Hux were always exactly who they needed each other to be, so that’s who he’s being.

“Pardon me? No. Fuck you. I never lied to you. I was always exactly who I said. And even if I had, so help me god, I wasn’t the one who was pulling a long con on his partner.” If they were reasonable people Hux would have backed up during his tirade but they’ve never been close to reasonable. They wind up almost pressed together.

“What about Poe?” Clyde doesn’t sound like Clyde at all now. “What about how you where sleeping together? And I came home to find you in bed together?”

Hux is smiling maliciously. He’s gotten exactly who he wanted even if having to talk to Clyde felt like a loss before he’d even started. “That was once Ren. And after we had already broken up. You came back to get your stuff. And yes, I was in bed with him, but I never told you I wouldn’t be.”

Clyde snarls when Hux uses his old (fake (double fake?)) name.

“He was my first boyfriend. You broke us up and took me off his crew. And for the record I came back to apologize. But I guess you just wanted to make sure there was no one I could go crawling back to.” _Except my family_ He tacks on silently. This is all the truth. And a truth he and Hux can agree on more importantly.

“it’s called revenge sex. It’s not that hard to wrap your head around. Not like finding out your partner of two years was actually some poor kid from West Virginia not a disowned trust fund baby from California. Or are we really pretending that one mediocre fuck is the same as any thing you did, _Ben Solo._ ” Hux spits the name. The whole sentiment is something he’s been keeping bottled up for a long time. Something he’s been ignoring in his search for Clyde. And feels damn good to finally say.  
Clyde has been staring at him the whole time. He deserves it. He also forgot just how hot arguing with Hux is. He gives Hux a grin, one that’s all Kylo Ren. Hux looks up at him, he’s grinning back. And he’s panting with anger and probably lust if proximity of their bodies and their past history is any indication.

“I deserve that.” Clyde’s grin softens to a gentle smile. The words are all him. Everything he wanted to say to Hux but that Kylo Ren never would. “I’m sorry Hux. I’m so fucking sorry. I can’t even ask you to forgive me. But I just want you to know that all of that may have been fake, but how I feel about you was always real.”  
Hux’s breathing has slowed down. And he laughs. And Laughs. And finally, when he gets himself under control, he shakes his head and looks up into Clyde’s eyes and he just stares for a bit. And then he smiles.

“You really aren’t him. I didn’t think I would ever hear an apology from you. The way things were going I figured it would be one last angry fuck for old time’s sake then I could actually give up on you. On that miserable bastard. But no, you have to go and remind me that I actually loved you. Him. You.” Hux is rambling, and he’s confused. But he likes talking to the real Clyde despite how lost it makes feel him. He almost wants to try again. Or maybe it would be trying for the first time. It had never felt like trying with Kylo because they never made any progress. But he figures he really wouldn’t mind trying with Clyde Logan.

“Yah, he was a miserable bastard. I’m sorry I hurt you Hux.” His accent is coming back but this time nothing feels wrong. “Would ya give me a second chance if I asked?”

“Are you asking?” Hux Whispers.

“Yah” Clyde responds equally quiet.

“No more lies?” Hux moves as close as he can to Clyde staring directly into his eyes.

“No more lies.” Clyde repeats back. He brings his good arm up to caress Hux’s face. The ginger leans into the touch before bringing his own arms up and putting Clyde into a gentle kiss.

And for the new first time, Armitage Hux and Clyde Logan kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and my writing wasn't too confusing! This is prob the longest thing I've ever written in one sitting and my favorite fic I've ever written period. Also I really love writing my version of Clyde. I loved making him super observant and just quite. Also all the identity stuff was an absolute treat to write!
> 
> Let me know if you have any feedback on the story or writing. Or if you'd like to see more of this idea, either them after the fic or just fun Kylo and Hux doing white collar crime stuff. I'd love to hear what you think!!  
> (god imagine actual Kylo or Hux with a reasonable partner, they don't deserve it but like god imagine if they communicated ?) 
> 
> Also you should listen to the song this fic was titled after now because it's so good to read along with the end of this!  
> https://youtu.be/rtfu12b9yCE


End file.
